Loving More than 1
by Danny Drak
Summary: Ivy makes a rule: Harley can come to her healthy or she can't come at all. With this new rule, Ivy and Selina grow closer, Bruce finds himself in an odd misunderstanding, and Harley finds herself rethinking her choices.


Pamela Isley had been somebodies toy once. It had been a long, human time ago but it had given birth to the supervillain that she was. She would never be at someone's mercy like that again. She'd never find her safety: her _happiness_ reliant on a person. A plant, yes. A person, no.

But, as she walked into the home she had shared with Harley for the last four months, she had never felt more like a yoyo than now. Harley was clearly in the process of packing her belongings into a bright green suitcase with comically large wheels.

The jester, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. The woman rocked back on her heels and gave the redhaired supervillain a sheepish smile. Ivy forced herself to breathe normally: despite wanting to collapse into panicked and fast breathing.

Sitting on the counter where she and Harley had enjoyed many mornings eating breakfast in states of undress, was a note. Ivy didn't bother to read it. She'd read it many times before. Every time Harley left, she left the same note. She crumpled it up and dropped it to the floor.

"Ya gotta read that, Red. It's a note!" Harley tried to joke. "Ya supposta read notes."

"I know what to do with a note. Don't insult my intelligence." Ivy snapped: her green skin taking on a reddish hue.

"No!" Harley jumped up and nearly tripped over the open suitcase. "I…ya know, I'd never. Ya the smartest gal ever!"

"No, I'm the stupidest." Ivy put her fingertip onto the vase of daffodils on her counter. Harley had picked them from a field nearby and awkwardly presented them to Ivy.

 _Well, ya call me daffodil and I saw em and I thought of…well me. So, I guess, I got em for me cause I'M the daffodil and…ya don't like it when people pick plants. Sorry._

Ivy had loved them. With her finger pressed into the beautiful, clear vase, and, like a bored cat, she pushed the vase along the counter until it was balancing right on the edge.

"Red…"

Ivy pushed it off. It fell to the ground and exploded into a hundred different, jagged piece.

"What'd ya do that for?" Red whimpered. She stepped over her suitcase and collected the flowers off the ground with a sniffle. "I got em for you." Kneeling, Harley presented the flowers to Ivy again. It looked like some grand romantic gesture and the scene tore at her heart.

Ivy just stared at them. "This may surprise you, _daffodil,_ but I don't think I'm going to want to have things that remind me of you once you are gone. In fact, I'd like to forget you were even here."

"Don't be that way!" Harley leapt to her feet and tried to give Ivy a hug but the woman placed a harsh hand on Harley's chest to stop her. "He needs me, Red! Bats beat him up real good and he says his henchmen don't know how to make him his scrambled eggs. Sick with no scrambled eggs, Red! You are healthy and can cook all sortsa things, so you gotta understand that he needs me more."

"Of course he does." Ivy mused, ignoring the brightening of Harley's eyes. "What would he do without his pathetic punching bag?" Harley nearly toppled over from the intensity of the blow.

Tears spilled over her cheeks. "This is why I always leave when you are gone. You can be mean." Harley rushed over to her suitcase and started shoving clothes in angrily. She had to keep stopping to wipe her tears.

"You see, _dear,_ that is the problem. You _always_ leave." Ivy found a burst of anger lying deep within her. She grabbed the tea cup that she had gotten Harley shaped like a banana: she had correctly assumed that Harley would enjoy the unusual shape and threw it into the wall. "I'm Poison Ivy. I don't enjoy taking second seat to an ugly, abusive clown."

"I aint choosing anyone over anyone else." Harley sobbed: the broken, beloved cup the breaking point. "He just needs me more, that's all."

"You are choosing." Ivy spat. She rummaged through her cabinets. She was sure there were a few more of Harley's cups that could use smashing. She couldn't find them. Harley had probably left them on their...her bedside tablet."And you always chose him."

"That's not true. I always come back."

"You don't come back!" Ivy screamed. She knocked a plate onto the ground. It was her plate but she didn't care. "You are thrown out! You come limping with those insufferable hyenas in tow because of _him._ Then once you've used all my first aid supplies, eaten all my food, fucked me and wrecked my life, you go back!"

"I don't…" Harley whimpered. "Don't call it that. What we do is more than that."

"Did you think it was love making?" Ivy taunted. Harley nodded. Her makeup was smeared now, her lip was jutting, and Ivy could only compare her as a toddler. "You got to love me for that, Harley."

"I do!" Harley sobbed. "Just cause I'm leaving, doesn't mean I don't love ya."

"It does." Ivy slumped onto the counter. She was done. It wasn't anger. It was defeat. It was that little bit of humanity that had existed because of Harley finally submitting to her plant nature. "You know what, Harley? I think I'm going to make a new rule."

"Rule?" Harley didn't do well with rules.

"Yes, a rule." Ivy smiled slowly. Harley tensed because that smile didn't belong to Pamela Isley. This was Poison Ivy. "I thought about just banning you from my house. You know, never seeing you again." Harley shook her head rapidly. She wasn't crying anymore. She was seized with terror. Never see Red again? She couldn't do that. "But then I realized you'd be around more than ever. So my rule is this…you aren't allowed to be hurt when you come here."

"Hurt?" Harley asked.

"If the Joker breaks your leg, limp somewhere else. I won't open my door to you." Ivy snapped. "I only get the broken version of Harley and I don't want some poor replica of the real thing."

"But…" Harley's eyebrow furrowed. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care." Ivy smiled again. "I can guarantee this. If you can't come here to heal, you won't come here at all. And that's not love, Harley."

"Ya don't mean that." Harley's tears cleared. "Ya don't mean that." Ivy arched her eyebrow but let Harley continue her mantra. It was clear that Harley didn't believe what Ivy had said. Ivy had always bowed to every whim of Harley's. She was hurt and she was bluffing. She'd never turn her back on her. That wasn't love. And they loved each other.

"Ya don't mean that." Harley picked up her suitcase. "I'll see ya next time, yeah?"

Ivy just stared at her. Harley seemed to hover by the door. Ivy wondered if Harley knew what walking out would entail. Even more, she wondered if she cared. With a small, unsure smile, Harley walked out the door.

It was three weeks before Harley limped back.

Ivy had hoarded her babies. The house was no longer suitable for human living. Ivy found herself right at home. All she needed was sun and water. She'd only kept the house livable for Harley but, so sure was she that Harley wouldn't abide by her rule, that she had let the plants overtake the toilet, sinks, and everything the jester would need to live comfortably.

There was a knock at the door. Ivy instantly knew who it was. Only two people ever visited her and Selina would have just burst in through the skylight and dropped into Ivy's lap with a coyish smile and some sexual remark.

"Red?" The muffled voice reached through the door. "Ya home? Told ya I'd be back."

For a moment, just a quick moment, Ivy let herself hope. She walked: the plants covering the floor moved out of her way to avoid being stepped on. Ivy stood up to look through the peep hole. It was Harley…well, Harley plus a little broken.

She was guessing a broken arm but it was hard to tell with only the little peek outside.

She shouldn't have hoped.

"Can I come in, Red? I know ya got painkillers and I could really use em."

Ivy leaned back with a sigh.

"Please, Red." Harley sobbed. "I ain't got anywhere else. Mistah J told me to scadattle. Think he means it this time too! Yer all I got left."

That wasn't love.

Ivy sighed. _Goodbye Daffodil._

Harley sobbed even harder when vines suddenly began to grow. The jester was forced to step away from the door as the vines covered it so tightly and thickly that Harley couldn't even see a door.

"Red!"

Selina told Ivy that Harley had returned to the Joker not even a day later.

"She usually stays away from him for months." Selina said disapprovingly. "I guess without you, she has to be entirely dependent on him. She needed you."

Ivy just hummed: her fingers playing with the ravenhaired woman's locks. Selina found it hard to be mad under the ministrations. The cat had been surprised by how much she enjoyed the attention that Ivy was now ready to heap onto her. All the physical affection had always been directed to Harley but now…now Selina was happily resting in Ivy's lap after a long day.

"I didn't kick her out permanently." Ivy reminded Selina. "If she wants to come when she is healthy, my door is open."

Selina purred as nails scratched at the back of her neck in a sinful fashion. "You know, she came to my house."

"You have a house?" Ivy teased. "If you have a place to live, why are you always here?"

"Stop that." Selina pushed Ivy's hands from her hair. "You are making it hard to think. As I was saying, she came to my house. She said she was going to stay with me until she was alright and then you'd let her in the door."

"Then she returned to him a day later." Ivy reminded her. "If I had opened the door, she probably would have returned just the same. This way, only one of us got hurt."

"But it's Harley." Selina complained. She grabbed Ivy's hand and drug it to her stomach. Yes, she liked belly scratches. No, it did not make her dog-like. She shivered fingers slipped up the front of her shirts and began to scratch. If her leg started to twitch, she'd chop it off.

"She is a grown woman." Ivy snapped: her nails dug in harshly and Selina's eyes fluttered and her hips rolled up. "She can do as she wishes and I will not feel guilt for the position that she has put herself in."

Selina blushed and stared at her hips in disbelief. No wonder Harley missed this woman so much. If that's what she could do on her stomach…

"But it's Haaaarley." Selina whined again. "She is like…the most innocent creature. You can't close your door to her."

"You can't. I can. Kitties feel much more than plants do." Ivy teasingly slipped the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Selina's jeans and the cat forced herself not to moan.

"I can make you feel." Selina purred then slapped Ivy's hand away when the woman made an honest attempt to slip the rest of her hand into her jeans. "I'm trying to be serious here. Harley just has the three of us. If she can't come to you, she'll just go to the Joker."

"I thought you said she had three people. Why can't she go to you?"

"Cause I'm always here!" Selina laughed. "You even had to move the plants so I could have a bed and a toilet!"

The redheaded grumbled. "I was enjoying plants everywhere. It was like I was living in a forest."

"Looked like it too." Selina pressed her temple into Ivy's hip. "So that is it? You are done with Harley?"

"I'm tired of seeing her hurt." Ivy mumbled. "If I can't protect her then I'll protect myself."

"And me, right?" Selina asked hopefully. Ivy laughed and then combed her fingers through the short locks before roughly fisting it.

"I suppose so."

Selina let out a shaky breath. Bruce was getting ready to have some serious competition.

Selina sighed as Harley sheepishly trotted into her house. There was a layer of guilt when Harley had called her asking if it was okay if she stayed with her for a few days. She had been in bed with Ivy. Nothing nefarious was happening which somehow made it worse.

Selina had started off in the guest room but quickly felt a desire for physical affection. Ivy had been lying in her underwear and an open robe on her bed. Selina refused to stare because just the sight of her was causing a very intense heat to lick at her stomach. So, she had quickly leapt into bed, rested her head against the naked skin of Ivy's naked inner thigh, and waited for a reaction. A soft chuckle was all she got before a hand grabbed her by the back of the shirt and tugged her up until she was snuggly between both Ivy's legs and resting on her chest. She had stayed like that until Harley had called.

"Sorry, Kitty." Harley apologized. "Didn't mean to wake ya up. Mistah J said I oughta disappear for a few days, ya know."

Selina nodded. "It's okay, Harley. I was just with a friend."

"Ya aint gunna ask about Red? Cause I didn't go this time. Figured she didn't answer the last four times, ya know."

Selina hadn't asked about Ivy. She knew Harley hadn't tried to see the green woman because Selina was there.

"She is just tired of seeing…this." Selina gestured to Harley' split lip.

"Oh it ain't nothing." Harley laughed. "Mistah J just tripped me for a joke. He didn't know I'd just…land on that table."

"I'm sure he didn't." Selina sat Harley down on the toilet and pulled out her first aid kit. "This is going to sting just a little." As she doctored Harley's lip, she noticed the girl's blue eyes studying her.

"Yugtseshhair." Harley mumbled.

Selina pulled her hand away from Harley's mouth. "I can't understand when you try to talk with my hand in your mouth."

Harley giggled. "That's what Red usta say!" Selina cringed. "I said 'ya got sex hair'. I didn think Bruce was around."

"He isn't." Selina hoped Harley would drop it but, well, it was Harley.

Harley suddenly narrowed her eyes and waggled a finger at Catwoman. "You aint stepping out on him, are ya?"

"We aren't exclusive." Selina snapped. She turns away from the clown.

"Sorry, Kitty." Harley's around wrap around Selina's waist. "I didn't mean nuttin. Ya know me, I just say stuff."

"No, I'm sorry, Harley." Selina turned around. "I've just been feeling guilty about it. We aren't doing anything but that somehow makes it worse."

"Ya wanna do somethin?" Harley wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's hard not to want to jump Poison Ivy." Selina said softly. She watched as what she said registered over Harley's face. The jester frowned and sat down on the toilet.

"Ya...ya were with Red?" Harley asked. Her eyebrows furrowed and, for a horrible second, Selina was sure that the blonde was about to burst into tears. Then something else happened. Harley's blue eyes flashed in fury and she was suddenly in Selina's face. "Ya don't deserve her like that if ya gunna call her that."

Selina found herself trapping with a sink digging into her back and the mirror against the back of her head.

"Her name aint Poison Ivy." Harley snarled. "If ya wanna be with her like that, ya shouldn't be wanting to sleep with Poison Ivy. Her name is Pamela Isely."

"They are the same person." Selina said, bewildered. She'd never seen Harley like this. This wasn't just jealousy. This was something breaking in the woman.

"They aint!" Harley slammed her open palm onto the wall besides Selina's head. "Poison Ivy is when Red gets mean. It's when she says mean things to me or breaks my stuff or won't come to the door when I know she's home! Pamela…she is the one who gets me donuts and lets Bud and Lou on her couch or puts me on the counter and kisses me." _Now_ Harley was crying.

Selina hesitantly reached out and collected her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Harley. I understand. They are two different people. I know that now." Harley nuzzled her face into Selina's shoulder and clung.

With a sigh, Selina laughed. "I let out into my house and you punched a hole into my wall."

"Sorry, Kitty." Harley sniffled. "Just got jealous, I guess." Harley backed away and wiped her eyes. "I'm gunna be better. My lip's gunna heal and then Red will wanna see me. She just don't like seeing me hurt, is all. Gunna get better and then she'll open the door."

Selina nodded. "She will. I know she missed you." Cupping Harley's face, Selina wiped the tears with her thumbs. "Just stay here a few days and let this lip heal and then we can go together, okay?"

Harley kept her eyes lowered. "Ya'll really not sleeping together?"

Selina sighed. "I can't promise we won't at some point." Harley's eyes started to harden and Selina cut her off before Harley could fall into a rage again. "Harley, you are the Joker's Girl. You can't expect Ivy…Pam to just be alone. Doesn't she deserve someone to hold at night too? To be someone's one and only?"

"But she aint yers." Harley protested. "Ya got Bruce."

Selina sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Both woman sat in the bathroom: both experiencing oddly similar situations. It seemed Poison Ivy: Pamela Isley had a way about her that slithered between people and their significant others.

Harley sat cross legged on Selina's couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap. The television was playing some child's show. Her lip was almost healed. Every morning, Harley would rush to the mirror to see if it was good enough to go see Red. She probably could have gone this morning but Red had good eye sight. She'd see the little red line on her lip and what if Red didn't open the door because of that? No, she'd wait a few days then go.

Her eyes flickered over to the door and she frowned again. Kitty had left a few hours ago. She said she was going to the store but she had looked entirely too guilty. She was probably going to see Red.

Harley huffed. With a wide, fake smile, Harley shoved the cereal off her lap and onto the expensive carpet. "Whoops." Then she cackled. "Teach ya to moon over my Red."

Iris, Kitty's black cat, jumped onto the arm of the couch and looked disapprovingly at the jester.

"Wha? Imma being mature? Ya being immature." She accused the stoic cat. "It aint being immature to want ya girl to not be…" Harley's hand started frantically waving about, "Wrestlin with Kitty."

Pictures of her only two friends wrapped in sheets assaulted her. Red would probably be, well, Red. She was rough enough to get a heart pumping nice and fast but she was so sweet that Harley just about melted. She'd probably drag Kitty around by the clothes or pin her against something and make her beg. Then, once Kitty thought she'd cry, Red would give her one of those deep kisses that felt like sunshine and Kitty would be able to do would be to hold on.

Harley growled at the ceiling. She was jealous. But, surprisingly, she was also warm. Just imagining Red's shoulders moving and Kitty biting into Red's shirt was causing a very light feeling. That's normal, she assured herself.

Light but jealous. With a grunt, she leapt up. "I'm healed 'nough. Red'll open her door."

She threw open the front door. Standing there, with a comically large card, stood the Joker.

 _The only falling you should do is falling for me_ was written in large letters. The man was sucking his teeth in displeasure and shoved a handful of weeds (roots and all) into Harley's arms. "Found this online and thought 'why I got a girl who keeps falling!' They belong together!"

Harley felt her heart flutter. Obviously, the stoic man had went out of his way to apologize and just couldn't say so. He'd even gotten her flowers!

"You bought be flowers?" She asked: sniffling as emotional tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"How unsightful!" The Joker cackled at her blotched and crying face and dropped the card onto the ground. "If _you_ hadn't botched the last bank job maybe I'd have the money to actually buy you flowers." He accused before dissolving into laughter. "Get it? Falling? Like what you did on the table?"

Harley nodded and laughed. "It's real funny, Pudding! Cause I fell right on that table!"

The two dissolved into a haunting and loud laugh.

"Can I come home?" Harley asked shyly. "I won't botch anymore jobs, I promise! I'll be real professional and keen-like. Detail oriented and all that!"

"No, you can never come back." The Joker leaned against the doorframe with a large smile. Harley's lips began to wobble before he barked a laugh. "Why learn to take a joke!"

"That was funny, Mistah J!" Harley brightened and leapt out into the hallway to hang on his arm. "Yer real funny, Pudding. Always making me laugh!"

"Ya…" Harley sniffled. "Why'd ya kill it?" She presented the Joker with the dead plant: her hands full of soil, roots, and a limp plant. "It aint done nuttin."

The Joked looked up from his poker game: a cigar hanging from his lips and a Joker card firmly pressed behind his ear. The henchmen didn't even look up from their cards though one was brave enough to try to sneak a peek at the Joker's card when he was distracted.

The Joker laughed. "Cheating? There isn't any cheating at my table!" He threw his arm around the henchman's shoulder.

"I wasn't cheating, Boss!" The henchman stammered. "Just stretching my neck."

"Your neck stiff?" The Joker teased. "Here, let me stretch it out for you!" He poked both his fingers in the man's nose and pulled the man back until his back was arched over the back of his chair and his feet started flailing. "Feeling stretched?" The man gurgled and the Joker released him.

"Puddin!" Harley stomped her foot. "Why'd ya kill the plant? It was a present from Red and I ain't got nuttin else from her."

The Joker laughed. "I needed the pot, of course!" He grabbed the pot from by his feet. "The Irish keep their gold in pots. Why can't I?" He laid his cards down. The henchman scowled and groaned and the Joker scooped all the money into the flower pot. "Feeling a little green, boys?" He cackled. "Get it? Green and leprechauns!"

Holding the pot above his head, the Joker leapt onto the table and started kicking his feet in a mock Irish dance. Harley held the plant towards her chest. Red had given it to her and Harley had tried her hardest to keep it alive. And she'd done good too. Now it was dead.

"Pudding! I'm tryin to say something!" She yelled. Just like that, the dancing stopped. The Joker threw the pot on the table. Henchmen scrambled away from the broken glass. Why did people break things when they were mad at her, Harley wondered?

The Joker jumped off the table and stood in front of her. "Then do say something."

"Why did…"

"No!" The Joker yelled. "You said you had to say "something". So say it."

Confused Harley tried to talk again. "I was asking why…"

The Joker barked out a laugh. "Isn't she stupid boys?" The henchmen gave an uneasy agreement. He grabbed her lips between his fingers and pulled her towards him: ignoring the way she winced. "You said you had to say SOMETHING. So say SOMETHING."

She still didn't understand. She had tried to talk and he had stopped her. Tears of embarrassment and confusion began to well in her eyes.

Forcibly moving her lips, he slowly said. "Say 'something'". He forced her mouth open and closed. "Some~thing."

"Something." Harley sniffled.

"Good girl." The Joker roughly patted her cheek. "Knew you couldn't be that stupid. Now….back to the game, boys!"

Harley retreated away from the game with the flower tucked firmly to her chest. She slipped outside. Everything was dead. The grass was dead. The flowers were dead. Even weeds couldn't survive here and didn't even bother to try.

Dropping to her knees, Harley started digging into the dirt with her hands.

"It's gunna be okay." She promised the flower. "Ya just need dirt. Just some dirt to live in." She didn't know how deep the hole was supposed to be, so she dug until only the very top of the flower was poking into the hole. "I gotcha, you know. Cause Red gave me ya and I told her I'd keep ya okay."

She rocked back and smiled at the flower. "It's gunna be okay. Aint gunna let you die cause then Red would really never see me again!" She patted the petals and tried not to cry when two of them fell off. "Ya still got three more! Ya still a flower even if ya don't got all them petals. Ya still alive."

"Aren't going to answer it?" Ivy asked. Selina blindly searched for the phone. She didn't raise her head from the back of Ivy's neck. After moments of looking, the phone finally stopped ringing, so she returned her arms around Ivy again.

"There."

Ivy laughed and started to roll over. "Nooo." Selina groaned. When Ivy started moving around it meant that cuddle session was about to end. She was comfy and warm. "Stay here."

"We've been here for three hours." Ivy sat up and stretched her arms above her head. They were still clothed but that didn't stop Selina from reached out to touch the stretched stomach. Ivy leaned back against the headboard and watched as Selina tried to bribe Ivy to stay with seductive touches. Selina's fingers floated upward and she brazenly cupped a breast.

"Want to make it another three?" Selina purred. Her eyes were locked onto the warm breast in her hand. This was a line they hadn't crossed yet. She could just squeeze and she _knew_ if she just squeezed all other sorts of lines would be crossed too.

Ivy grabbed Selina's wrist and moved the hand away from of breast and up to her face. Ivy turned her head and pressed hot, openmouthed kisses to the sensitive inner wrist. Selina let out a breathy moan and let her other hand bunch up in Ivy's shirt.

"I don't know how you do that." Selina purred. "I didn't even know kissing a wrist could feel so…oh." Ivy's eyes danced impishly as she started a gentle sucking motion that paralyzed the rest of Selina's body. The only response Selina could think of doing was to drag sharp nails over Ivy's taunt stomach. The slow roll of Ivy's hips changed something in the air. It was going to happen. Ivy knew it, Selina knew it.

Then her phone rang. That heady feeling dissipated quickly.

Selina dropped her head onto the bare stomach and groaned. "Why does it keep ringing?" she complained.

"It's your phone." Ivy laughed. Selina huffed. The warmth was still raging through her body but she knew the mood was gone. She pressed her lips right into the dent by a hipbone and began to suck with a vengeance. It wasn't gentle like Ivy had been but that seemed to work for the redheaded woman. Two hands dropped into her hair and pushed her closer: encouraged her to suck harder.

"That is such a good girl." Ivy approved: kneading into Selina's hair as if she was the one with cat tendencies. Selina pulled away. Despite the simplicity of the action, she was panting.

"I didn't know you could get hickies." Selina dropped a sweet kiss onto the darkened skin.

"I normally don't." Ivy looked amazed and her finger traced it with amazement. "No one has ever tried hard enough, I suppose." Selina watched as Ivy pulled Selina's wrist up to stare at the hicky staining her skin and then looked back down in near awe.

The phone rang again.

"For the love of…" Selina rolled off Ivy and grabbed the phone off the bedside tablet. "What on earth could be so important?" She answered with a snarl. "What?!"

Ivy watched as the woman suddenly froze. "Oh Bruce. No, I'm fine. I just didn't hear my phone ringing." Feeling something akin to jealously bubbled into Ivy's stomach. She slipped her hand under the theif's shirt. Selina's blue eyes flickered over.

"Mhhhhm." She responded to the man before playfully trying to swat Ivy away. Ivy straddled the back of Selina's thighs. "No, I've just been busy." Selina tried to roll over and throw Ivy but the supervillain just adjusted easily and settled her weight down to pin the woman down.

"I don't know. Today isn't really a good day." Selina was trying to sound calm but she could feel the warm seated on her. Then she felt the slightest rock. No, Selina inhaled. Another more purposeful rock. "No, I just got done running." Selina lied. Why was she breathing heavy? It definitely didn't have anything to do with Ivy's movements. Nope, not at all.

Ivy's hands dropped to grab onto Selina's shoulders. The bed was starting to squeak.

"Actually Bruce…I think I hear someone calling me…"

"If you hang up," Ivy leaned down and breathed into her ear, "I stop."

"No!" Selina snapped. The movement stopped against her. "I don't have to go! Just tell me about your day, Bruce. Tell me every detail."

Satisfied that Selina was still connected, the movements started again. This time the bed was squeaking and Selina could hear the pants and soft moans from Ivy's lips. How could she listen to Bruce talk about his business meeting when Ivy was whimpering. Or was that her?

Selina found impossibly more aroused as a hand wrapped around the back of her neck. It was so possessive.

"No, yeah, I'm listening." Selina assured Bruce.

Ivy was moving fast now. The intent was now gone and was replaced with desperation and Selina found herself burying her face into the bed to try to muffle her own panting. Then Ivy froze: her body pausing before giving away into long and slow movements with content sighs.

"I have to go. See you later." Selina all but threw the phone away from her and let out a groan. "I can't tell if that was hot or cruel. A little bit of both." The movements stopped and the villain unmounted the thief and sprawled out contently.

"Definitely a little bit of both." Ivy mused. "I wonder if billionaire boy got quite an earful. What are you doing?"

Selina rolled onto her back and let out a loud groan, rubbing her thighs together curiously. "I'm trying to tell if I came too or I'm just that hot and bothered." An intrigued eyebrow raised.

"I think you should check."

Selina let loose a laugh. "I see what you are trying to make me do. I'm turned on but I'm not that turned on."

Ivy pouted. "I want to watch you. Is it really that odd an request? You are going to do it later," a devilish smirk, "So why no right now?"

Selina pretended to think about it. She let her hands run down her thighs before dragging them back up on the inside. Even going as far as to drag a nail up the seam of her jeans and opening the button of her jeans to excite the older woman. Ivy's eyes followed intently: turning a reptilian green.

"I don't know how to do it." Selina teased. One hand traveled up her shirt to teasing grope at herself while her other hand toyed with the hem of her underwear.

"You are doing just fine." Ivy purred. The woman's own green hand was mimicking Selina's teasing nature. Oh if Selina just touched herself, she had no doubt that Ivy would follow suit. But their relationship was based on teasing, so she let herself lift her hips into her hand once before rolling off the bed.

"I guess I'll just have to do it later." Selina watched as frustration filled Ivy's eyes. "I had planned to spend the day with you but I somehow, and I don't really know how, but I just agreed to a date with Bruce. I must have been distracted."

The woman pouted and flopped down on the bed.

Selina smiled warmly at the sight. She leaned over the bed and pressed an affectionate kiss to her to her neck. "Pamela Isely, you really are something else."

That's when Selina knew what Harley had been talking about. Just being referred to as another name had changed Ivy. Gone was the sexual predator that had just dominated the space and was replaced with a blushing woman with shy eyes and nervously fidgeting fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Selina pressed another kiss to her jaw. "It's quite addicting and I'm looking forward to seeing more."

She wasn't lying but the task was daunting in itself. She knew how to charm Poison Ivy. Apparently all it took was a splash of jealousy and getting a little handsy with one's self and it was done. Pam Isley…that was a stranger and Selina didn't know where to start.

Bruce was well-dressed as always. Whether he was dressed as Batman or Bruce Wayne, his back was as straight as his moral compass. Though, even by his standards, he was dressed up. He looked more suited for business meeting than a stroll through the park.

Selina's heart ached at the sight of him. It had been so much easier when Bruce was away for Selina to ignore how much he meant to her. Just seeing her, his eyes lit up and he strode over to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Selina! You are so beautiful that I have no doubt your father was a thief too." His stoic manners couldn't even hide how pleased he was to be with her again.

"If you say anything about him stealing stars for my eyes, I will walk away right now." She threatened as she playfully pushed at his chest.

"You wound me." He retorted. "I would never stoop so low. Obviously, I was going to say he stole my future and placed it in your hands."

A surprise blush overtook her face. She fiddled nervously with the thick leather bracelet. Perhaps she was used to the sexual charged banter that she enjoyed with Ivy because she was shocked silent by the charming and sincere look in his eyes.

"I like this." Bruce tapped the bracelet. "Is it new?"

Selina wanted to break down and tell him that it was covering a hickie but why ruin it? Why answer questions that she didn't have an answer for?

"I've had it awhile." She placed her hand on his forearm and started leading him through the park. "Why are we talking about my fashion choices when you promised a romantic stroll through the park?"

Bruce laughed. Selina couldn't tell if he knew something was off but he did seem rather content. One hand wrapped around her and kept her close as he questioned her about her day. She melted into his side and pretended to be insulted as he asked if she'd been good lately.

"I'll have you know I've been theft-free for three weeks now." She poked at him. "With a certain masked crusader gone, it lost its appeal."

Bruce stopped walking and frowned at her. "Do you really only steal, so I'll stop you?"

Seeing the distraught on his face, Selina laughed. It was an unlady-like laughed but seeing such a stoic man look so unnerved…she just couldn't help it.

"No. I do it because I like shiny things but it's definitely a perk."

"You like shiny things?" He pulled her down onto a park bench. He drummed his fingers on his shin. She knew what he looked like when he was being playful. "How shiny? Like 24 karat shiny?"

"Well that would be nice but…"

She stopped when she saw the box in his hand. The ring was definitely shiny and it was huge! Big enough that even Bruce's billionaire bank account had probably felt the sting.

"Is that…?"

Bruce slipped off the bench onto a knee. "Selina Kyle: Catwoman would you do this caped crusader the honor of marrying me?"

Selina's mouth fell open and stayed open. He was obviously expecting an answer, so after a few minutes of sheer silence, he finally started to fidget. "Are you okay?"

"We aren't even exclusive?" Were her first words. They were awful first words but it was the first thing that she could think off. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of the hicky under her leatherband.

Bruce's eyes widened. "We aren't?" He ran a hand through his dark hair. "This definitely isn't how I saw this going." He pulled himself up to sit next to her.

"I asked you!" Selina raised her voice: her hands waving around. "I asked you multiple times what we were and _you_ never answered. You can't just propose to me after refusing to be exclusive! What is wrong with you?"

"I thought you knew we were!" He exclaimed. "I mean, we've been dating for years! What did you think we were doing?" He stuffed the ring back into his pocket.

"Obviously not!" Selina started reigning blows onto the man's shoulder. "What is wrong with you? Why can't you be normal?"

"Selin….Stop hitting me." Bruce yelped incredulously. He was only human and his girlfriend (where they even that?) had some magical cat mojo going on and it hurt. "Woah! Calm down!"

Selina finally stopped wailing on the man and sat panting. "What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know there was anything wrong with me." He admitted. "Did you really not know that were exclusive. Did you think I was seeing other people?"

Selina picked at a thread on her shirt. "Well, yeah. Usually when a guy won't commit to being exclusive, it is because he is seeing other people. I just assumed when you were out of town…"

"I was fighting evil." Bruce said. "I haven't slept with anyone since we started dating years ago." They sat there in a long silence: both completely thrown by the turn this outing had taken.

"I don't think I want to know," Bruce started, "But have you been seeing other people." Selina went to answer, so he rushed. "I guess I can't be mad if you are. It was my fault for not answering the question you asked. I made you doubt the seriousness of our relationship, so not matter what you say, I won't be upset."

"I hadn't been seeing other people…" Selina said softly.

"But you are now?"

Selina nodded. "Oh this is such a mess."

Bruce just gave a wounded shrug. "As I said, I can't be mad at you. Is…I can't believe I'm asking this…is it serious?"

"If I had an answer for you, I would tell you." She reached over and grabbed his hands. "For so long, all I've wanted was for you to be serious about me. If I had known that we were living in some weird miscommunication, I would never have…"

"I know." Bruce pulled her hands to give her knuckles a gentle kiss. "Even knowing what I know now, I'm not taking back my question." Digging the ring out again, he pushed it into her hands. "I want you to keep this with you as you think about it. I don't know who this other person is and I don't want to know…ever but I want you to ask yourself if they are going to love you like I do. Cause I do love you."

She quickly shoved the ring back in his hands. "This is not me answering." She assured him. "I just…that is a really shiny ring and I'm already itching to pawn it."

"You can't steal it if its already yours." He assured her.

"It's not mine until I say yes." She told him seriously.

"I know, so I'll keep this." He held the ring up. "While you decide."

Selina leaned her head against his shoulder. "How did things get so fucked up?"

"I caught Batman." The Joker said in amazement.

Batman was hanging from the ceilings in chains.

"Should I take off his mask?" The Joker was only asking himself. He danced on his toes around the dangling hero. "No…no. I don't want to kill some taxi driver or college professor. I just want to kill Batman. We will leave the mask on."

"Joker!" Batman struggled. "How about you untie me and then you can try to kill me in hand to hand combat. Honorably."

"Honor!?" The Joker cackled. "A clown doesn't have honor. We wouldn't paint our face and dance at the foot of Kings if we had honor."

"Pudding?" Harley walked into the warehouse. "It worked? Ya caught Batman?" She looked amazed. "Ya are so amazing, Pudding! What are ya going to do now? Ya aint gunna kill em, are ya?"

"Why wouldn't I kill him?" The Joker laughed. "But not now! No, not now. I need reporters. It needs to be broadcasted on every television in America….in the world! And a tank. I need a tank." As the Joker mulled over a list of needed material, he called in his henchman. "Take Batman to a cell!"

The henchman pulled the masked man from the chains. He began to struggle in earnest. Then he heard it. A _ting_ sound. Looking down he saw the ring. The ring he had spent thousands of dollars on and gone to two continents to find it. For Selina.

He began to thrash harder. That was the ring. He needed that ring. As the two drug him out of the room, he saw Harley lean down and pick up the ring. Her eyes were wide and she was touching the ring as if it was something precious. _Don't take it._ He pleaded. _Not that ring._

He was thrown in a cell: while wearing a straight jacket. He assumed it was one of Joker's. He laid on the ground and let out a long groan. This had not been his week. First, he found out that Selina was seeing someone else. Miscommunication be damned, he loved her. He wanted to find this dude and beat him for even looking at Selina.

He should have known it was a trap. Joker wasn't stupid. Batman shouldn't have gone into that warehouse like a bullheaded fool but he had done it and now he was in a cell. Would he die here always wondering what Selina's answer would be? Would her love for him be stronger than her lover for this other person?

The cell door opened. The Joker couldn't be here to kill him yet, could he? He hadn't even started thinking about an escape plan.

"Aye Bats, ya looking sharp." Harley grabbed the back of his straight jacket and drug him into the sitting position. "Sharp looking, ya know. Not sharp smart cause it was kinda an obvious trap, ya know."

"I gathered that." Batman scowled.

"Don't be like that." Harley protested. "I got ya a present." She pulled out the ring and held it towards him. They both stared when they realized he had no hands to accept the ring. "Well, I'll just keep it for ya, so, if ya escape, I can give it to ya. If you don't escape, can I have it?"

"That ring doesn't belong to me." Batman said sternly. "That belongs too…someone else."

Harley's eyes widened. "Did you propose to Selina?" Batman's eyes widened. "Oh, I mean Catwoman." They stared at each other for a moment before Harley whispered. "Okay, so maybe I know yer Bruce Wayne. So, did ya? What'd she say? Can I be in the wedding?"

Batman eyed her. "You know and you never told anyone?"

"Course not." Harley grunted in annoyance. "If I told anyone, ya'd be killed and Selina wouldn't like that. I ain't that kind of friend."

"Well thank you." Batman looked at Harley with new eyes. "Guess you won't let me out though?"

"Oh no, Mistah J would be so mad." Harley whispered. "And I gotta stay healthy. I gotta. If I'm hurt, Red won't see me. So I can't make him mad."

He nodded. He may not understand the so called love that Harley held for The Joker but he could understand her fear of him. They sat there is silence for a minute.

"She said no." Batman said after a moment. "Well, she didn't say no. She said there was someone else and she didn't know."

He saw Harley's jaw jump and she curled her lip up. "When she said she loved Red, did she call her Poison Ivy or Pamela Isely?"

 _Poison Ivy?!_ He stared in horror. No, Harley Quinn was crazy. Selina had not postponed giving her answer because of Poison Ivy? Had she?

"Well, Bats. What name did she use?" Harley was growling and, for the first time, Batman felt like he was actually in the presence of a supervillain.

"I actually didn't know the other man was Poison Ivy." He confessed. Harley seemed to get even more agitated by the idea.

"Well it better be." Harley snapped. "If she is steppin out on Red, she doesn't think I'll do it, but I'll kill her. Well, maybe not kill, but I'll hide her legs from her. She can't seduce no one else's girl if she don't got no legs."

"I'm sure she isn't seeing anyone behind Ivy's back." Batman assured her. "I mean, besides me."

"Good." Harley slumped back and fiddled with the ring in her hand.

"You wanted to marry her?" Harley asked him. "What does that feel like? Loving someone enough to wanna marry em?"

Batman sighed. "It's different for everyone." He advised. "But, for me, its waking up and seeing that ungodly bedhead she gets every morning. It should scare me, because I'm pretty sure it's an alien species, but I love watching her untangle it. It just amazes me and the thought of Poison Ivy seeing that or helping her untangle it devastates me."

"Ya wanna marry her for her hair?" Harley curled her nose up. "Wouldn't it be easier just to grown yers out? It wont be as pretty but…"

"No, Harley." Batman grumbled. "It's not just her hair…it's…her. Every little thing she does, I want her to do it with me."

Harley nodded. "Mistah J does a lot of little things, ya know. I just wish he'd do em with someone else." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "I don't love like him, ya know. It don't excite me like it does him. That's not the marrying kinda love, is it?"

Batman shook his head. "No, that's not even the love kind of love, Harley."

She fiddling with the ring. "Ya know, Ivy has real bad bedhead." She shot Batman a shy smile. "My fault. I like to tangle my hands in her hair when…" Batman cleared his throat and Harley had the decency to be quiet. "Bats…Mistah J would attack her, ya know, and she'd kill him. Red…she don't care about human life. She'd kill him."

"And that would upset you?" Batman asked curiously. "He isn't very nice to you."

Harley hugged herself. "I don't want him dead. No one deserves to die." She fiddled with the ring some more. "And Red don't want me anyhow. Kitty is real pretty."

Batman nodded. Kitty was really pretty.

"What are we doing?" Selina burst into Ivy's home. The redhead was still sprawled into bed. She had hoped to start where they had left off when Selina returned but, by the crazed look in her eyes, she knew it wasn't about to happen.

"Not enjoying bodily pleasures, apparently." Ivy groaned. Seeing the dismayed look on her friend's face, she opened her arms to her friend. Selina seemed like she was debating. "I won't try anything funny, I promise. Just come here." Selina slumped her shoulders down and drug herself over to Ivy.

"Sorry for just…bursting in here." Selina rested her head against Ivy's collarbone. "The date with Bruce didn't go so well."

"I gathered that." Ivy's arms wrapped around her. Like they tended to do, Ivy's hands slid up her shirt. She wasn't seducing. She was just comforting. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Bruce proposed."

Ivy went rigid. "You weren't even exclusive!"

Selina nearly leapt to her feet. "I know! That is exactly what I told him." She turned so she was straddling Ivy's lap and she wrapped her arms around her neck. "That's why I want to know what we are doing?"

Ivy tilted her head to the side. "What do you want to be doing?"

"No!" Selina slapped her hand down on the woman's shoulder. "No! Just answer me please. Why won't someone answer that question for me? We are all in this mess because people won't answer that question."

Ivy stared for a moment. "I believe you humans call it falling in love."

Selina slumped against the woman. "I'm equally happy and frustrated to hear you say that. It would have just been easier for you to say that you didn't care about me at all."

"I'm sorry to make things difficult." Ivy mumbled, pressing her nose into Selina's neck.

"I love him so much, so why am I feeling like this for you?" Selina refused to cry. She was so close though.

"What I've learned from this," Ivy squeezed Selina's backside with an impish grin "Is that you can love more than one person."

"Harley?" She was surprised she didn't feel any jealousy: maybe just a little. "You still love her."

"I guess we are in the same boat in that way. I love Harley but I'm starting to fall in love with you. The only difference is, I don't have Harley pulling out a wedding ring. If she did, I don't know what I would do."

Selina reached up and touched. Was she talking to Pamela Isley or was this just the softer side of Poison Ivy? How did one know where one started and the other ended? Whoever this green skinned woman was at the moment, she was beautiful. Selina traced the lips with her thumb.

"You know, we've never kissed." Seeing Ivy's eyes flash mischievously, she added. "On the mouth. We are talking about love and choices and I've never kissed you."

"Care to fix that?" Ivy asked. Selina nodded softly. They had been brazen before but, sitting on Ivy's lap, she suddenly felt timid. Cupping Ivy's face, Selina leaned forward until their lips were hovering: barely touching. "Is this how you kiss?" Ivy purred softly. Just speaking brushed their lips together and a pleasant shiver ran up her spine. "If so, how you got that man to propose to you, I'll never know."

Selina leaned forward and just kissed her. It was the kind of kiss where both parties exhaled harshly and had to take a moment just to wait for the fireworks to stop exploding behind their eyelids. Selina led the kiss to be gentle and explorative.

But Ivy, because this was definitely Ivy, pressed harder: more desperate. Hands fisted the back of her shirt and one hand slid possessively down the back of her jeans to cup and possess. Selina growled and happily rolled her hips into the firm stomach between her legs. Selina was being consumed: almost literally. Ivy's tongue was dominating her mouth and then down her neck.

Selina shamelessly ground into the stomach before her only stilling when the pleasure from Ivy's mouth or hands was too intense. "You good getting your pleasure like this or do you want…" Ivy's fingers scratched as her hipbone.

"Please." Selina pleaded. Then Selina found herself on her back with Ivy's mouth decorating her stomach while nimble fingers unbuttoned her slacks and tugged them down legs: underwear and all.

Selina couldn't even be embarrassed because Ivy's hand was instantly covering her, entering her, curling in her. Ivy crawled up her body: biting in rhythm with her thrusts until she kissed Selina's panting mouth. "So responsive."

Selina let out a breathy laugh. "I get the feeling you've done this before." Her head fell back and her body shook in excitement as Ivy's mouth happily reconnected with her neck.

"A time or two." Ivy grabbed Selina's hand from her shoulder and pulled it between their body and into Ivy's heat. "You know what you are doing?" Ivy's eyes fluttered. "Apparently, so."

After desperate and frantic movements on both their parts, Ivy collapsed onto her lover bonelessly. Selina purred at the weight and drug her fingertips over the sweaty back and opened her legs so Ivy's comforting heat could settle against her.

"You just made me so much more confused." Selina whispered. She rolled them over onto Ivy's back and rested down on her chest. "Can I lie like this?"

"I'd like that."

The phone rang. Ivy tensed up. "Tell Billionaire Boy that he can't have you. Not just yet." Selina felt the sudden possessiveness of Ivy's grasp but she still let her go to grab the phone. "Bruce, I haven't made up my mind yet. I'd appreciate…Harley?"

Ivy suddenly went tight. "What. Where is Bruce? Is he okay? Where are you? No, I'm coming. Don't you do anything stupid."

Batman limped out of the warehouse: draped over Ivy's shoulders.

"Bats, ya ain't a good superhero, ya know. When I gotta save ya…ya might wanna rethink your career."

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said, Harley." Batman grunted. "You sure they aren't going to come after us?" He sent a worried look over his shoulder.

Harley snickered. "Nah, they gunna be real busy."

"Well, what a sickening sight."

Harley froze. Apparently, Batman thought, his version and Harley's version of busy was much different because Joker didn't really look busy. His hair was covered in a pink substance that looked strangely like bubblegum but, besides that, he looked nearly bored as he stood in the doorway of the warehouse.

"First a red plant and now a bat?" Joker tapped his cheek with the muzzle of the machine gun. "Why Harley, you've been going through the list, aren't ya? What's next? A green baboon?" He snickered to himself.

"I already checked that one off. I dated ya." Harley's voice cracked and she looked horrified with herself as if she couldn't believe she had said that about her 'Mistah J' but Batman was proud. Because she wasn't taking it back. She was shaking and looked terrified: merely a second from bolting to his side with tearful apologies but she was standing up to him.

"Ha!" The Joker laughed. "Hahaha. Funny, Harley. So funny." A look of anguish entered into his crazed gaze. He laughed harder and harder: the barrel of the gun swinging to and fro and the Joker laughed. And Batman finally understood what Harley meant when she said "I don't love like him". Harley had been right all along. The Joker did love her. But his love was all encompassing, violent, and explosive and God save the people it was directed at.

"Falling, get it?" The Joker asked with his pained grin and shining eyes: aiming the gun at the pair.

"It's real funny, Pudding." Harley finished with a sniffle and a sad smile.

Two things happened moments later. They heard the sound of squealing tires and the sound of bullets being opened on the pair. Batman was suddenly tackled off to the side and behind a familiar car: an even familiar body lounging over his.

"Se…Catwoman?" Batman breathed in surprise. Catwoman leaned back and looked him over for bullet wounds before whirling around. Harley was where Batman had just been: Poison Ivy using her body as a shield for the young jester.

The Joker was dangling in the air as vines hung in the air. The vines crushed the machine gun into pieces and were in the process of trying to crush the Joker into just as many.

"Red? Red!" Harley was still being hugged into Poison Ivy but it was clear that Harley was actually holding the other up. Poison Ivy had taken every single bullet meant for the jester. "Red. Say something."

The supervillain collapsed to the ground. Catwoman lunged towards the pair and trying to desperately stop the bleeding. "Come on, Ivy. You can't just bleed to death on the street. That isn't anyway for you to die." Catwoman rolled Poison Ivy onto her back. "Harls, stop crying. We have to stop the bleeding!"

Batman quickly sprung over to the Joker and began pulling the vines away from the struggling man. Despite Poison Ivy being unconscious , the vines were determined to crush the life from this man. He had Robin and Poison Ivy had plants and they were just as loyal.

Finally cuffing The Joker, who was unconscious if not dead, and leaving him for the local authorities, Batman quickly rushed over and scooped up Poison Ivy in his arms. "Alright, Catwoman, how fast can you drive?"

"For her? Faster than light." Catwoman jumped into her car while Batman jumped into the back with Poison Ivy. Harley piled in after him and, while there really wasn't the room in the back, he didn't have the heart to tell her to move.

As he held Poison Ivy, he stared at her face curiously. This was the woman that had convinced Harley Quinn to turn her back onto the Joker and had made Catwoman stall her decision for his proposal. He didn't see it. She was remarkably beautiful but she was deadly. If he wasn't covered up, he'd be dying from her poison. How did one love a rose that was nothing but thorns?

Poison Ivy's eyes flittered open. She instantly realized that was pinned down. After Jason Woodrue, no one strapped her down. She was Poison Ivy and she'd kill whoever restrained her so.

"Calm down, Ivy."

Hands touched her arm. They were familiar. Then there were lips on her cheek and mumbled reassurance in her ear. Finally, Ivy's eyes focused and she noticed Selina rubbing her arms. "Calm down. I'll untie you. The only reason you are tied is because you kept trying to sleep walk out of here. Gave us quite the fright. Heard you even punched a doctor in surgery. Guess they shouldn't have assumed that human anesthesia would work on you."

"Selina? Why are you rambling?"

Tears filled those cat-like eyes. Finally, Selina Kyle was crying. "I thought you were going to die, Ivy." She grabbed Ivy's now free hand and pressed her mouth onto the palm repeatedly. "You wouldn't breathe and, damn, I didn't even know you could go pale! You were just white and I thought you were dead."

"I would be sincerely insulted if The Joker, of all people, killed me." Ivy curled her lips into a tired smile. "But look at Selina Kyle crying over little ole me."

Selina smiled shyly. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Ivy tugged Selina into bed with her. The woman curled into the hospital bed. "I love you too." The two rested their head together. It was a content, familiar flow. "But I revise what I told you earlier. You _can_ love more than one person but you can only be _in love_ with one person."

Selina chuckled. "And we decided to love each other and be _in_ love with two bullheaded idiots." Ivy gave her that exasperated chuckle and a tight squeeze. "Speaking of being in love," Selina offered her hand up and there was ring standing proudly against a fading hicky on a wrist.

"Damn, woman." Ivy pouted. "You couldn't even wait for my body to cool before you are over there accepting marriage proposals."

"Oh shut up." Selina laughed. "Don't think that I didn't notice that when all of us got shot at, you didn't try to shield me. No ma'am, you jumped in front of Harley and I jumped on top of Bruce. We made our decisions."

"I'm just happy we made our decisions after sex." Ivy snickered. Selina felt a mortified blush. She slapped Ivy's stomach gently: only feeling a little bad when she winced. "What? You enjoyed it too."

"Yes, I definitely did." Selina chuckled. "But it's an inappropriate topic to talk about while I'm a newly engaged woman." The two chuckled. "I shouldn't be hoarding your attention right now. Harley has been annoying the crap out of everyone."

"Harley is here?"

"Where else would she be?" Selina gave a wide smile. "After defying and kicking The Joker to the curb, she doesn't have a lot of choices."

"She kicked him to the curb?" Ivy asked incredulously.

"Apparently…he didn't have the right kind of bedhead?" Selina just laughed at the look of confusion on Ivy's face. "I don't know either. Apparently, she and Bruce bonded while in a cell and now all she can talk about is your bedhead. "

"I do not have bedhead." Ivy protested. " _You_ have bedhead. You have crazy bedhead." Selina tried to shove the laughing redhead. "No, I'm serious! It's like a separate entity coming to kill us all."

The door opened and Bruce Wayne walked in. He had an armful of roses. His smile dropped a little when he noticed Selina in bed with Ivy but it looked like he was trying to not let it bother him.

Selina beamed up at him. "Bruce-Baby! Look who is awake!"

"I hear some congratulations are in place." Ivy said: taking pity on the obviously uncomfortable man. "She was showing me the ring and I have to say you did a marvelous job picking it out."

Bruce's face lit up just at the mention of the engagement. "Are you okay with everything?"

"Such a gentleman." Selina purred. She gave Ivy a kiss on her temple and pushed herself off the bed and trotted over to place a big kiss on her fiancées lips. "But Ivy isn't at all jealous of us. She is still quite in love with our favorite acrobatic who is trying to talk cancer patients out of jello, I believe."

Bruce studied Ivy and, when he saw the truth to the words, he pulled his girl closer to him. "Well, you've chosen quite the girl. She had The Joker and his goons chasing their tails when she rescued me." Then he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right up until he shot at everyone."

She was awake. Selina had said so. So Harley had been studying herself in the mirror. She was busy taking off all her makeup: surveying every inch of her skin to check for injuries. She pulled her shirt off and was twirling about trying to see herself from all angles.

"So I tell you the woman you love is awake and you are in here modeling in front of the mirrors?" Selina asked in surprise. Harley gave her a smile and started unbuttoning her pants. "Woah, Bruce will forgive me for sleeping with Ivy but he won't if I sleep with you but I'm flattered."

Harley looked up and frowned. "I thought yall hadn't slept together?" Selina opened her mouth but Harley slapped both her hands over her ears. "I don't wanna know. Don't tell me. Lalalalala."

Selina crossed over to Harley and gently pulled her hands away. "I won't say anything, I promise." Rubbing Harley's arms, Selina waited until Harley looked at her. "Why are you hiding in here when Ivy is awake in there?"

"I'm not hiding." Harley protested. "I gotta make sure I'm healthy. Red said she won't see me if I ain't healthy." Pushing Selina back, she spun around. "Do I got any bruises anywhere? If I do, she aint gunna see me."

"Harley. All Ivy has ever wanted to see was you."

"Then why didn't she come to the door?" Harley pulled her shirt over her head but the beginnings of tears were starting to be visible in her eyes. Man, Selina thought, this girl cries a lot.

"She wanted to see you." Selina pushed. "She wanted to see that adorable girl who loved the world and was always covered in hyena slobber. The girl who kept coming to her doorstep wasn't her."

"But I ain't got any bruises?" Harley asked.

"No. You don't have any bruises."

Giving Selina a bright smile, Harley rushed into Red's room. She wasn't surprised to find the hyenas curled up on the floor. Red may pretend not to like them but the boys had always loved her. The second a careless nurse had left the door open, she bet they had snuck in and would now chase anyone out of their sick friend's room.

"Red!" Harley jumped onto the bed. Ivy's eyes flew open in surprise: her sleep suddenly ripped away from her. She let out a pained yelp as her tender back protested the violent movement.

"Watch it, Harley." Ivy snarled. "I'm still hurt!"

Harley froze. She swallowed harshly. "So-sorry, Red. I just got excited, you know?" Harley hugged herself and tried to gently get off the bed without jostling Ivy.

Ivy filled with regret. She hadn't meant to snap at Harley. She didn't want their first meeting in nearly eight months to go like this: with Harley trying to make herself small and hold back tears.

"Harley?" Ivy tried but the girl just seemed to shrink away.

"I promise I aint hurt." Harley blurted out. "I checked before I came in." She showed both her arms to Ivy and then pulled up the front of her shirt. "See, nuttin. Please don't make me leave. I told Mistah J to take a hike. Well, not really. I got him arrested after I blew him up with bubblegum. But he ain't around none and I did it cause Batman had this ring, you see. And I realized Mistah J isn't the marrying love. He doesn't do the right little things."

"Harley…"

"But ya do." Harley nodded. "Ya got the bedhead like Batman says. Well, not the bedhead but ya got the other little things. Ya like to kiss my nose and ya read with a robe open even when ya don't wanna have sex. Ya just do it cause ya don't like clothes and it's a little thing."

"Harls…"

"And I hope ya like my little things. Like I like drawing on ya with pens and like pretending I'm a hyena and yer the deer I'm stalking…"

"Daffodil." That stops Harley's ranting. Her head whips up to stare at Ivy. Seeing Ivy open her arms, she flings herself forward. Ivy grunts as she gets an armful of blonde. The hyenas both poke their heads up and look as if they are debating leaping into the bed too and are only stopped by a harsh glare.

Harley placed rapid kisses all over Ivy's shoulders and neck without stopping to wonder it was okay with Ivy. Then she wiggled until her body was plastered into Ivy's: going as far as to wrap her legs around the injured woman and playing with Ivy's hair behind her back.

"I missed you, Daffodil." Ivy gave the compact woman and affectionate tug.

"I missed you lots." Harley assured her. "Mistah J killed that plant you gave me and I didn't have anything from ya and I just missed ya so much. But I couldn't see ya cause you wouldn't open yer door and I was always hurt and…"

"I forgot how much you rambled." Ivy muttered. "I think that is one of your little things."

Harley pulled back with wide eyes. "I got little things ya like?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes. "I think so. I think I understand what you are saying: except about the bedhead. I'm still lost about that." Ivy traced her fingers over the crying jester's cheeks. "I like that you cry over everything. That you are so open about everything. I like that you pretend to be a hyena and stalk me. I especially like it when you 'pounce' on me."

Seeing a glint dance in Harley's eyes, Ivy quickly shut down any plans. "Just not now. I'm hurt still."

"Later." Harley promised before all but vaulting out of the bed. "Red, remember when you said you like Jello? Well, I asked around, lotsa patients gave me theirs. I didn't know what color ya liked, sooooo…" Harley darted into the hallway and returned with a tray over flowering with different colored Jello.

Ivy held her hand out. Harley hurried over: spilling some badly stacked Jello cups onto the floor for the boys and rested the tray on Ivy's stomach. She reached a hand up and grabbed the front of Harley's shirt. With a gentle pull, she pulled her jester into her mouth.

Harley had obviously done more than simply procure Jello: she had definitely eaten some as her mouth was assaulted with cherry flavor. Harley kissed her sloppily but happily: as if she even stopped for a second to breathe, Ivy would disappear. Harley was overwhelming: her entire trying to smother Ivy's.

"Pamely Isley," Harley panted, "I think ya got all the right little things: the marrying kind."

Ivy jerked her head away from the blonde with wide eyes. "We aren't even exclusive!"


End file.
